A Wild Encounter
by countrysunshine
Summary: Jasmine is captured by three men, that she later learns are werewolves. She must breastfeed them, so they can breed, and they want to breed with her. This is an Adult sort of science fiction fic.. so please don't read if you are under age...
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the office complex, finally, at ten minutes after eleven. I was exhausted. I dug my keys out of my purse and was about to hit the button to unlock my car, when I noticed a man standing by the left passenger door. There were two more men standing at the back, leaning against the trunk. I felt to be sure I had my pistol, and decided to ignore them and just go on home. I hit the button to unlock my car and kept walking.

"Excuse me" The man smiled. He had a lot of facial hair, and a very deep, gruff voice. "I am not trying to alarm you, but I have been watching you for a few weeks, and I think that you are the perfect candidate for our 'project' so to speak"

I sighed and shook my head. "Look mister, I don't have any idea what kind of drugs you are on, but..."

He grabbed my arm and leaned in close. His breath smelled foul, almost like he had eaten a dead animal.

"You do not understand, you do not have a choice." he called for the two men standing at the rear of the car, and told them to get in the back seat, before he put me in the front.

"Give me your keys," He commanded, "and slide over."

I gave him my keys, my hands shaking and he cranked the car. My god.. I am being kidnapped. I reached into my purse for my phone and remembered I had left it laying on my desk. Fear filled me. What kind of project was he talking about.

"You said that you had a project."

He nodded, never taking his eyes off the road. Well, at least he is a cautious driver.

"Since I am your 'pick' or whatever, don't you think I deserve to be told what kind of project you are talking about?"

He turned onto a small two trail road. He gripped the steering wheel and nodded.

"You are right, you do deserve to know, but before I tell you, I want you to service me and my brothers."

"What do you mean by servicing you?"

"Oh, I think you know." He chuckled, "what you humans refer to as a blow job" he kept driving, "and its very important that you swallow."

He stopped the car in front of a small white farmhouse. He cut the engine and turned to me.

"You can either suck our cocks out here in the car, or inside, but you will do it."

I was trying hard to understand what he meant by, "you humans." He looked like a normal man to me.

""What do you mean by we humans, and please tell me why you have been watching me. What have I been chosen for?"

He smiled at me, "I don't want you to get upset, or be afraid, but my brothers and I are part werewolf."

I gasped and my eyes widened. This kind of shit only happens in the movies.

"We need a woman to breastfeed us, so we can breed."

I laughed, "You have the wrong woman. I cant breastfeed you, I have no milk. A woman has to..."

He put his finger to my lips.

"I know how to make you lactate my love. All you need to do is stimulate us, nurse us several times a day, to keep our testosterone levels up, and then we can breed."

"How."

"We will all three have sex with you, several times a day, until a seed is planted. Then you will deliver, and the process will start all over again."

I looked at him, my eyes full of tears.

"I.. I am still a virgin."

"I know that, that is why you were chosen. The hymen must be broken, and the blood and vaginal juices consumed by the tribal leader."

"Who is that?"

"Me" he smiled and ran his hand down my breast, stopping when he reached my hardened nipple. I have always had very sensitive breasts, just his slight touch felt nice, "You will get much pleasure, I assure you of that. Now.. let me ask you, what is your bra size?"

"I am a 44 double g"

"Ahh.. that is nice."

He opened the car door and looked back at his brothers, "Let us go inside, so we can begin."

I thought about running, but where? I had no freakin idea where I even was. My door opened and one of the brothers was standing there with his hand outstretched. I took it and he helped me out of the car. The other man pointed up, telling the one who drove the car that they would need stimulation soon, because the moon was full.

I had seen plenty of porno flicks, where woman were sucking men's cocks, but I had never actually done it myself.

"Can you at least tell me your names?"

The man who drove the car said his name was Nick. He pointed to the two other boys and said one was named Jack, and their younger brother was Blake.

He laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, you will start with the youngest first." He pointed to Blake, "why don't you undress and we can get started."

I stripped while Nick and his brothers watched. I hesitated for a moment before removing my bra. Nick made sort of a growling noise before walking up in front of me. He weighed one breast in his hand, and then the other. He pulled on both nipples three or four times before turning to his brothers.

"I think these will do the job nicely."

They nodded in agreement.

He told me to stimulate Blake, and I got on my knees in front of him. I closed my eyes, and took his cock into my mouth. I didn't know whether to suck him fast or slow. He put his hand on top of my head and whispered for me to go slow and I did. He started to moan, and then growl, thrusting up into my mouth. He made a noise I have never heard before, kind of half animal half human, and ejaculated in my mouth.

"Swallow" Nick commanded, "all of it."

I swallowed, surprised at how good it actually tasted. I moved over to Jack, who was purring like a kitten.

Jack's cock was huge. He was fully hard, and the tip of his penis was touching his navel. He already had liquid oozing out of the tip. I guess he was that aroused.

I curled my lips around his cock and started to slowly suck him, just like I had Blake. It didn't take long before he was cumming, thrusting his hips up toward my mouth. I swallowed his cum, and moved over to Nick, who was sitting in some sort of chair, that resembled a kings throne. I got on my knees in front of him. He told Blake to "go and prepare the tonic" and smiled at me, running his hand through my hair. He told me to take my time, and suck him very slow. I started giving him a blow job, and he was not quiet like his brothers. He told me how good it felt... to go a little slower. He asked me to lick down the sides of his shaft, and roll my tongue around the head of his cock. His cock was long, long and thick, but not as big as Jack.

Nick made the same noise as Blake, and started to thrust up into my mouth. He grabbed my shoulders, thrusting up, trying to get his cock as deep into my mouth as he could. He spurted cum with every thrust, and I drank his sweet tasting semen, licking the last bit from the tip of his cock.

"Come with me into the kitchen." He took me by the hand and we walked down a hallway to the back of the house. Blake handed me a cup and Nick told me to drink the liquid slowly. I took a sip and gagged at first. It was bitter, like vinegar, but warm.

"Drink it all my lover." Nick tilted the cup, "There now." he handed Blake the cup and took my hand, leading me into a room across from the kitchen.

Blake lit a candle and Jack closed the door. Nick told me to sit on the bed. I stared at his cock. He noticed and smiled.

"Why don't you suck our cocks some more." Nick looked down at my breasts, noticing that liquid was starting to drip out of them. He rubbed my shoulder, "the more how do you humans say, turned on, you are, the quicker you will begin to lactate, and I have told you, its important for our testosterone levels to stay up."

He stood in front of me, and I started to suck him. I was starting to get the hang of it, and remembered what he said he liked for me to do. I wrapped my hand around him, and jacked him off while I was sucking him. He pulled his cock from my mouth, and told me to suck Blake, and then Jack and make them cum. "I want to be aroused, fully, then you can suck me again." I could see him out of the corner of my eye as I sucked Blake. The tip of his cock was oozing cum and his balls got tighter. I finished Jack off and Nick stood up, holding his cock out for me to suck. He exploded in my mouth. God I was so turned on it wasn't funny.

Nick told me to lay back on the bed. He put pillows on either side of me, and sort of propped me up from behind. Blake and Jack knew what was about to happen, and were giddy with anticipation, panting like dogs. Nick stood at the foot of the bed holding a long stick that sort of resembled a dildo. He told Jack and Blake to begin, and they both laid on the bed and began sucking my breasts. It felt so good, my pussy was beginning to throb. I felt an odd sensation, like a stinging and then a rush as milk filled my breasts.

Nick got on the bed and told me to raise my hips. He put some sort of ceremonial cloth under me and started to rub my clit. I had never been fingered before, and the sensation was fantastic. I could feel Blake and Jacks mouths pulling at my nipples, and that, coupled with Nick fingering my pussy caused me to orgasm hard.

"Keep sucking her breasts." Nick commanded. "I will keep rubbing your pussy. The more turned on you are, the more milk you will produce."

The brothers continued nursing while Nick fingered me. I felt light headed and weak. I felt like I was about to cum again.

"Your hymen must be broken now." Nick picked up the stick and rubbed some sort of lube on it. He raised it up and said some sort of chant. Blake and Jack were sucking like hungry babies, squeezing my breasts for more milk to come out. I could feel Blake's hard cock against my leg.

Nick pumped his cock with his hand, and inserted the dildo into me. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock to lubricate it with his semen and started to rub my clit while slowly thrusting the dildo in and out of me. I expected excruciating pain, but felt nothing but pleasure. I never wanted this night to end. I wondered if that dildo was even big enough to pop my cherry.

"The hymen has been broken" Nick kept pushing the dildo in and out, and rubbed his thumb over his cock again. He started to rub my clit, "I need for you to have an orgasm now."

Nick watched me, and as soon as I was about to cum, he started to lick my pussy, lapping up my juices mixed with blood as I came. I bucked my hips and screamed out his name.

He wiped his mouth and told his brothers to release my breasts.

"You two take turns stimulating her pussy, while I nurse."

Nick laid on top of me, sucking one breast and then the other. His mouth was gentle, and the sensation felt awesome. Before I knew it I was cumming again.

"You are tired." Nick kissed my forehead, "You sleep, but do not dress when you wake up. We will hopefully begin the breeding process at sundown."

"Why cant we start now."

"Because my lover." He smiled. "we cannot breed on a full moon."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why me."

"You were a virgin."

"How did you know."

"I just did." He smoothed my hair back, "we had to have a virgin, with a full bosom." he laid down on the bed and started to play with my nipples. I wanted him to suck them again.

"Nick" I wanted him, "I want you to have sex with me."

"No, not yet my lover." Milk was running down my front. "I will suck your breasts and finger your pussy, and make you orgasm again, and then. we must sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed in spite of the activities the night before. I wondered what time it was, and sat up, looking out the window. The sun was streaming in, and it looked like it would be a beautiful day.

"Good Morning." I jumped, the deep voice startling me. I looked at the door and Nick was standing there.

"Morning"

He sat down on the bed and took my hand, "How did you sleep?"

"Quite good actually."

He smiled, "You never told us your name last night."

"Its Jasmine."

He nodded, "Ahh, Jasmine," he caressed my cheek, "Its no wonder your pussy is so sweet."

I could tell something was bothering him, and I wondered what.

"Are you allright Nick?"

He sighed, "Jack has not yet come of age, neither has Blake."

"What does that mean?"

"If it doesn't happen, before the sky goes dark, I will have to breed you alone. That means the chances of you becoming impregnated will be very slim."

I nodded. What the hell did he mean by coming of age?

"The reason I came in, was to nourish you."

"Oh." I nodded, looking around for a tray of food, but saw none. I shook my head, "I am confused, nourish me how?"

He smiled and took my hands, kissing each one.

"What gives you pleasure, nourishes us, and what gives us pleasure nourishes you."

"You mean…"

"Yes." He stood up and pulled me to the edge of the bed, "that is why I told you to be sure and swallow our semen."

He rubbed his cock with his palm a few times, moaning slightly.

"Now," he gently eased my head toward his rock hard member, "Feed my love."

I started to suck him, and he put his hands on either side of my head, gently rocking his hips back and forth.

"Oh yes…. Yes Jasmine.. like that… ohhh that feels nice."

He grunted and snarled, before his body jerked and he let his load go. I swallowed and sat back on my hands.

"Can I get nourishment from your pleasure now?"

I nodded, and offered him my breast

"No," he shook his head, "not there." He got on his knees in front of me and laid me back on the bed, putting my knees up. He sniffed my pussy and snarled, before starting to slowly lick my clit.

"Yes" he lapped at my wet pussy, "yes.. feed me my sweet lover.. give it all to me."

I started to cum and held on to his arms, bucking my hips up. He lapped my pussy like he was starving.

He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He nodded to his cock and asked me if I was full, or if I needed more. I wanted more of him, a lot more. I had never tasted anything better.

"I am ok." I nodded, lying through my teeth. I could suck him all day long.

"There will be plenty of time for nourishment later." He reached for my hand. "and you will need plenty before the breeding."

We walked into the kitchen, and Jack was sitting in the corner, eyes red, looking at me like a Wildman. He growled and lunged at me. I screamed and jumped behind Nick.

Nick barked and snarled. "Stop that." he took my hand, "You are scaring her."

"What.. what is wrong with him?"

"Its allright." He kissed my forehead, "He has come of age."

"Oh. Well, why does he look at me that way?"

"He wants you."

I didn't understand what Nick meant. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a key. He handed it to me.

"Take this, and go to the last room, that is the suite. Jack will follow you."

"What do I do then?"

"You mount him, and fuck him, several times, until he is no longer wild."

I nodded and walked down the hall. Jack was close behind. I unlocked the door, and flipped the switch. The room became very dimly lit, but I could make out a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room. Jack climbed on the bed and laid on his back. Sex wasn't like this.. where was the foreplay? I looked over my shoulder, and could see his red eyes glowing in the semi lit room. I slipped my hand between my legs, to test my own readiness. My pussy was surprisingly wet. I remembered that Nick had eaten me out earlier, and that was probably why. I walked over to the bed, and Jack was hissing and snarling. His huge cock was rock hard. I climbed onto the bed and mounted him, easing his cock into me. I started to slowly fuck him, moving my hips up toward his cock.

He tossed his head back and forth, snarling and grunting, clawing the bed. I kept up the motion, trying to focus on something else in the room besides his wild state. Nick said I had to fuck him until he wasn't wild anymore. I wondered how long that would take. He kept tossing his head, biting at the air, snarling and growling.

Then, his face became less contorted, his eyes not as red. He started to thrust his hips up and moan. I felt him throbbing, and then felt and ice cold liquid, then warm. His body relaxed. Was that it? Were we finished.

"Thank you." He smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say. He laid his head back and tried to catch his breath. I started to get up, and he stopped me.

"I want to fuck you again."

"But, Nick said.."

"The wildness is not out yet."

"Do you want me on top of you again?"

He nodded, "But, let me feed first."

I said ok, and he laid down on the bed beside me. He fingered my pussy for what seemed like forever, licking my juices from his fingers, before finally latching on to my breast and suckling. He nursed for over an hour, maybe longer. He rubbed my pussy, and told me I needed to cum so that he could finish his feeding. He kept sucking my breasts until he felt my pussy start to throb. Then he laid me on my back and ate me, just as Nick had earlier.

"Now." he laid on his back, "Mount me.. hurry."

I climbed back on top of him and we started to fuck. It was different this time. He pulled my nipples, and fingered my clit, making me cum several times before he ever climaxed. His ejaculation was not cold this time.

"AHHHHH" He pumped his hips, thrusting up into me. "Oh that feels so good Jasmine."

His body went still and he wiped the beads of perspiration from his forehead.

"Are you ok now?"

He nodded.

"Is this what Nick meant by you coming of age?"

"Yes." he eased me off of him, "and we hope that Blake will soon follow." he smiled at me, "then the chances of us impregnating you will be much greater."

"When do you think it will happen?"

"I don't know, but we hope before the sky turns dark."

"I don't understand, why you cant breed, or whatever, if there is a moon in the sky."

"Because, our semen is much more potent when the sky is dark."

I nodded, but it still made no sense to me.

"So, if you had tried to breed me, before you came of age, it wouldn't have worked?" He shook his head no, "but I don't understand, you all taste the same."

"I had semen, but no seed. The seed didn't come until just now. When you felt the cold, and then warmth, that was my seed being created."

Jack joined Nick out on the front porch. I know it was wrong of me to listen, but I did.

"You look much better."

"She is an excellent lover." Jack sat down in one of the chairs, "it is very hard to believe she was a virgin."

"Well, lets hope that Blake's coming will happen soon."

"Did you feed this morning?"

"Yes, I did." Nick stood up, "did you?"

"Yes, breast and pussy."

"You say she is a good lover?"

"Yes she is."

"Well, she needs her nourishment, and then I want to see just how excellent a lover she is."

I hurried from the window, not wanting Nick to know I had been listening to them. He tapped at the door, and I told him to come in.

"I thought you might be hungry again."

"A little."

"Well." motioned for me to sit on the bed, "sit, and I will feed you."

"Can, can Jack feed me too?"

"Yes," he caressed my cheek, "I will go and get him."

In a few minutes Nick returned, with Jack following him. I eyed his cock, not sure how to tell Nick that I wanted to suck Jack first.

"Why don't I feed on you while you suck Jack." Nick smiled.

"Ok."

I laid back on the bed and took Jack's cock into my mouth and started to suck him while Nick ate my pussy. Jack thrust in and out of my mouth, and was cumming in a few seconds. He reached down and started rubbing my pussy and started to suck my breasts. I was writhing on the bed, and put his cock back into my mouth. It seemed that he had even more cum the second time he ejaculated.

Nick parted my pussy lips and rubbed my clit before taking my ripe bud between his lips and gently sucking it. Jack sucked my breasts and I started to cum.

"You will suck me now." Nick switched places with Jack and offered me his cock. Their semen tasted so good, I lapped it up like honey.

"You full my love?" Nick brushed my hair back and I nodded. "I want to fuck you now." he smiled and rubbed his cock. He slid into me and started to thrust. Jack watched my breasts bounce up and down as Nick fucked me. Nick withdrew his cock and rubbed some of the cum that was on the tip on his thumb. He put his cock back in me and started to rub my clit. He had done the same thing last night, and I wondered why. As soon as he started rubbing my clit, milk started to squirt out of my breasts. Jack pulled my nipples, and put his cock back into my mouth. I sucked him slowly, his sweet sperm spurting into my mouth with every thrust.

Nick tossed his head back and howled before thrusting hard and cumming in me.

He bent and kissed my cheek, "Jack was right, you are quite a lover."

Blake's coming of age happened that night. I wasn't as afraid, because I knew what to expect, and what to do.

Nick told me that I needed to feed from them, to ensure that my body was strong when they bred me. He said that the sky would soon be dark, and it was, the next evening in fact. Nick told Blake and Jack to go and prepare the room, and sit the cisterns out. I wondered what in the hell he needed cisterns for. He took my hand and let me to the suite, where I had been with Jack and Blake earlier. I was slowly learning that everything with them was ceremonial.

Nick opened a door and lit a candle. There was a huge chair, much like the throne in the living room, sitting in the middle of the floor. There was an ornate rug beneath it, and it was covered a curtain. Nick held the curtain up for me to step through it and sat down in the chair. He told me to kneel in front of him and he put a red veil on top of my head. He turned an hourglass over and gently guided my head to his cock.

"Now, you will feed until the hourglass is empty. Be sure to consume all of my semen, you will need your strength."

I started to suck him, and he leaned his head back against the chair, moaning. I guess he wanted me to get pleasure too, because he reached down and started to pull on my nipples. That felt really good, and the more turned on I got, the better I sucked him. He sucked in his breath and jerked his hips, his cum filling my mouth.

"Yes.. yes my lover, drink it all." he put his cock back in my mouth, "keep sucking me my love. Your mouth feels so good, I love the way you suck me."

The hourglass finally ran out and Nick laid me on the bed in the room and fed from me. He made me cum twice and we joined the boys in the other room.

There were two tubes running into two black cauldron looking things. I wondered what it was for, and I didn't have to wonder long. Nick looked up at the clock and took my hands.

"Now, we will begin promptly at six, and we will fuck you, several times, until sunup."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"But Nick, you wont have any thing left to..."

He shook his head, "No, let me explain something to you. We are not like normal human men. Human men, the first time they ejaculate, have a lot of sperm, and the more they cum, the less they have, until the next day. We are not like that. That is why I want you to feed on us more than once. You haven't noticed that the second and third time we cum in your mouth, there seems to be more?" I nodded, "That is because the more we cum, the more sperm we make." he smiled, "Now, I want you to bend over this," He pointed to a piece of furniture that looked like a mis shaped triangle, "get comfortable, because you will be there for a while."

Blake walked up behind me and put the ends of the tubes I had seen on my nipples. I looked at Nick, not knowing if my expression was fright or bewilderment.

"This will be a lengthy process, and we will need nourishment." he pointed to the black pots, "your milk will run into those pots, and we will drink when we need nourishment."

The clock dinged, signaling that it was six. Nick bent me over the black triangle and started to finger my pussy. Milk started coursing out of me and into the black pots through the tubes attached to my breasts. I felt him run his cock over my ass, and then he plunged in, never taking his finger off my clit. The boys took turns until sun up, fucking me, and rubbing my clit to be sure my milk would continue to flow. Nick fed from my pussy several times while Blake and Jack were fucking me, and it felt so good.

Finally, the sun was peeking over the tops of the trees. Nick blew the candle out, and pulled the tubes from my breasts. He told me to sit on the bed, and offered me his cock, which I greedily sucked. He had more semen than ever.

"What if this didn't work." I asked him later, "What if I am not pregnant."

"We will have to breed you again."

"How will you know, if I am."

He smiled, "I will know." He pulled me to my feet, "See this, "He ran his finger around my nipple, "This area, called your aerola, will become darker, your breasts will be fuller, and your nipples will stick out far." he ran his hand down my stomach, toward my pussy, "and, this area will grow a very thin line of hair."

"How soon."

"In a few days, we will know."

He started to the door, "Nick."

He turned, "Yes."

"Why don't you ever kiss me."

"You have never asked me to."

"I am asking you now."

He walked over and lowered his head, pressing his lips to mine. He parted my mouth with his tongue, gently exploring it. His tongue felt strange, like sandpaper.

I pulled away, and pulled his mouth open. His tongue was not pink, like mine, it was sort of a purplish black, and it was rough, like sandpaper.

"Are Blake and Jack's tongues like this too?"

He nodded.

"No wonder it feels so good when you lick me."

I slid my arms around his waist and started to kiss him again. He pushed me away. "Stop, enough."

"Why."

"You are getting me aroused."

"You always look that way. Your cocks are always hard."

"That is partly in our bloodline, and the rest is you."

"Me?"

"Yes." he caressed my nipples, "your breasts are large, and beautiful, and that causes us to have erections." he sighed, "I even wasted my seed one night in bed thinking about your breasts, how good it felt to suck them." he started to rub my nipples very softly with his thumbs.

"That feels so good Nick."

"Does it?"

I nodded.

"Will you orgasm, if I keep doing this?"

I nodded, "Yes, I will."

He kept rubbing until I started to cum then he fell to his knees, feeding on my dripping pussy.

"You are a very desirable woman Jasmine." He kissed me again.

I felt the same way about him, and feared I was beginning to fall in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and crawled out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw no change. Nick had assured me that when I became pregnant, that there would be visible changes. I opened the bedroom door and started down the hallway toward the kitchen. I knew that soon Nick and his brothers would be up, and hungry. I had noticed that Nick drank very little of my milk, and now, since his coming of age, Jack didn't either. I looked up and smiled as Nick entered the kitchen.

"You sleep well?"

"Yes."

He kissed me. "I am hungry." He growled, giving me a lustful look.

"You don't drink my milk Nick, why?"

"I don't need it as much as the others." He smiled, pulling me to him, "All I need are your juices, and I am satisfied."

I laid my head on his chest.

"What is troubling you lover?" he pulled my face up to his.

"I.. I just thought that, well, the breeding worked."

He smiled at me, "Oh it did."

"No, I look the same."

"No, sweetheart, you don't." he took my hand and walked me into the suite, where he stood me in front of a full length mirror. He ran his fingers over my nipples and the area surrounding. "You see, how dark?" he ran his hand down my front, "yes, there is a hairline there, but lets check, just to be sure."

He pulled some sort of monitor with a long probe out of a closet and told me to sit down on the bed. He told me to suck his cock, to nourish me, and so that he could lubricate the probe to insert into my pussy. I did, and laid back on the bed. He inserted the probe, and turned the monitor on. I could faintly hear the "swoosh swoosh" sound of a heartbeat.

"Shall we celebrate?"

"How."

He laughed and picked me up, twirling me around, "We feed, all day."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"When you are stimulating me, why do you always rub the tip of your cock with your thumb before you start to, you know, rub me."

He smiled, "Its a ritual, and it also keeps you lubricated, let me show you." he kissed me, "I need to be aroused first."

"What can I do?"

"Just sit there."

He stared at my breasts, and to my amazement, and shock, they started to leak.

"Oh, my beautiful Jasmine." he sighed, "I desire to drink your milk, but, not yet." he kissed me, "you must arouse me."

"What.. how."

"Suck my cock, drink my sperm."

Nick laid back on the bed, and I got beside him, on my knees. We had never "fed" like this before. He was always in front of me, with me on my knees or sitting on the bed. I pulled his cock into my mouth and he hissed, arching his hips forward.

"Oh... that feels so good," he growled, sounding like an animal.

I heard what sounded like lions panting, and looked over my shoulder to see Jack and Blake in the doorway. Their cocks were hard, and they were sweating.

"Keep sucking me Jasmine." Nick panted, "the boys are hungry, and wish to be fed, but, you must finish with me first. They will just have to watch until we are finished."

I continued to suck Nick's cock, running my tongue up and down his shaft. I could see a bead of pre cum at the tip and wondered if he was going to tell me to stop, but he put his hand on the top of my head, guiding me back to suck him.

"Suck me.. suck me more." he thrust his hips up. "OH YESSSSSS" he started to cum and I fed from him like a hungry animal. "Don't stop my lover, keep sucking me until there is no more."

Since learning that the more Nick and his brothers came, the more semen they produced, I had no idea how long it would take for me to suck him dry.

I heard a yelp from the corner, and Blake was starting to pant harder. Nick summoned him onto the bed, and he started to rub my pussy and suck my breast. Jack soon followed.

"Suck her tits my boys." Nick crooned, "Feed from her."

Nick sat up, and pulled my cock from his mouth. He wiped the tip of his cock and held his finger up, showing me the honey flavored liquid.

"Now, do not watch, feel." he said, and told me to keep sucking him, while he rubbed my pussy. I felt his thumb getting wetter, and then warm. It felt so good, I couldn't stand it. My breasts started to pour milk. I had a very intense orgasm, and collapsed on the bed.

"The reason that I do that, is to stimulate your pussy," he started to feed from me, "and also, so your milk will not stop."

"I wondered why you always fingered me when the boys nursed."

He told me to sit up, and he started to pull and suck my nipples.

"See, nothing, but watch."

He started to rub my pussy, and when I started to become aroused, he pinched my nipple, and milk came spurting out. He rolled my nipple between his fingers, while Jack and Blake lapped it up.

I started to cum again, and Nick told the boys to feed, and let me rest.

They finished, feeding, and after I had my fill of their cocks, Nick and I laid on the bed. He rubbed my stomach and smiled.

"Soon, the pups will arrive."

Did I hear him right, did he say pups.

"Pups?"

"Yes, there are three."

"Pups?" I sat up, giving him a bewildered look. I was going to give birth to a fucking litter.

"Don't become upset my lover." he pulled me back into bed with him. "If I feed from you , will that make you better?"

I had wondered, just that morning, while looking at the three of them, which one the child would favor. They are all three hot.

"I just assumed, that I would be giving birth to a child, not.."

"SHHHH" he held me close, "the pups wont look un human for long, just a few days. They will grow quickly."

"How will I feed them?"

"You will see." he tossed the blankets back and started to rub his cock, until there was a bead of cum on the end. Then, like always, he started to rub my pussy, fingering my clit. I moaned. It felt so good for them to feed on me.. nurse, eat me out. I could hear the other two boys whimpering at the door.

"Shall we permit them to come in?" Nick smiled, slowly fingering me. He latched on to my breast, sucking greedily.

"Yes." I begged, "Please Nick, let them in." I didn't know if it was normal or not, but I wanted to be fucked constantly. Perhaps it was the fact that I had three werewolf puppies inside me.

The men took turns feeding from me.. first my breasts and then my pussy, until they were full. I sucked them dry, and they fed from me again and we all fell asleep together.

THE NEXT MORNING

Something woke me from a dead sleep. I had no idea what. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Blake, do you know where Nick is?"

"He is in the woodshop, why?"

"I.. I don't feel very well."

He told me to sit down, and sniffed my pussy. He checked the hair line on my stomach, and told me to relax, and ran for Nick. In a few minutes, Nick came bolting through the door.

"Are you allright angel?"

I nodded, "I think so."

He laid his hand on my stomach and smiled. "Soon, our pups will arrive." He nodded to Blake to prepare the birthing room, and helped me to my feet.

"I know you may not feel like it, but you need to suck us, you need your strength."

"I will do my best."

I fed from the three of them, three times each, drinking up all the cum I could. Nick helped me onto the bed, and told Blake to get the cisterns, and hook the tubes to my breasts. I knew why this was done the night of the breeding, I had no idea why they were doing it now. Blake put the tubes on my nipples and ran the tubes into the black pots.

Nick got behind me on the bed, and told Jack to assist. Jack inserted two fingers into my pussy and slowly ran them in and out. He told Nick he didn't feel anything yet. Nick told him to keep stimulating my pussy, and he parted my pussy lips and started rubbing my clit.

"Why are you doing this now?"

"So your milk will come." Nick kissed my neck as milk started gushing out of me. "the pups will be hungry when they arrive."

Jack licked his fingers and kept the slow and steady rhythm with his fingers.

"Nick, I am going to have an orgasm."

"Go ahead, that will help with the birth process."

I felt a strange sensation, and looked down as the first pup was delivered. Jack handed him to Blake, and Blake cleaned him off. He was growling and snarling, and Nick laughed, "We have a healthy pup."

I watched as the pup sniffed the floor, until he found the bowl holding my milk, and he started lapping it up.

Nick nodded to Jack, and he once again, started to fuck me with his fingers. It felt so good I couldn't stand it.

"Jack... don't stop"

"I wont lover." he purred, and licked his fingers, "I desire to feed from her badly."

"As do we all," Nick nodded, "We have to deliver the pups first, then we will all feed."

My pussy started to throb, and Jack increased the speed of his fingers going in and out of me. I started rocking my hips, and screamed as another pup emerged. It was another boy.

"You may have to cum more than once to push this one my lover." Nick wiped the sweat from my brow. "this is a beautiful thing, look boys, at her breasts, how full they are." He pulled the tube from my breast just long enough for Jack to get two or three pulls, and then replaced it. Blake was on the floor grunting, and Jack pulled his fingers from my pussy. I watched as Blake hungrily licked and sucked his fingers. I was so turned on it wasn't funny. This didn't feel like childbirth at all.

Jack inserted his fingers and once again started to slowly ease them in and out, while massaging my clit with his thumb. I had no idea what time it was, nor how many orgasms I'd had. I could feel Nick's cock pressing against my back. I asked him if I could please suck Blake and he said yes.

I laid my head back against Nick and pressed my hips up, having another orgasm. The last pup was delivered, and Nick told Jack to deliver the afterbirth. He nodded and Nick twisted the tubes on my nipples, increasing the suction. I threw my head back and screamed, as Jack started to ram his fingers in and out of me. My body jerked and I had another orgasm, forcing the after birth out. Jack picked the mound up, and handed it to Blake. I almost threw up when he started to eat it.

"Nick."

"Its ok, he is the youngest, he must consume it."

Jack had an odd look in his eyes. He looked at Nick and he nodded. Jack started to lick and suck my pussy. I dug my fingers into his hair and told him how good it felt. He kept eating me until he'd had his fill.

"Please, don't stop." I begged. I reached for Nick's hand, "Why do I feel this way? Its like, all I want to do is cum?"

"It is part of the birth process." He smiled, "oh.. I want us to impregnate you again.. soon." He played with my nipple before latching on to it and sucking. I rubbed his cheek and tossed my head back, closing my eyes, "Please, oh please don't stop."

"If we impregnate you again, you can have this feeling often."

"How often?"

"Several times in a year."

I arched my back and bucked against Jack's mouth. He held on to my hips, licking and sucking, growling like a madman.

I sat on the bed and watched the pups sleeping. They were already starting to take on a more human look. Nick told me that by the end of the week, they would be walking on their back legs.

"Well." he slipped his arms around me. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, it didn't feel like birth at all.. it felt more like..."

"Good sex?"

I laughed and nodded.

"As soon as the pups are matured, we will breed again."

"How long will that take?"

"Three weeks."

"I was hoping to go home."

"OH, no, you will never be able to return home Jasmine, you are now one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Human food will never satisfy you again. Only the semen from a Werewolf can satisfy you, you will die without it."

I put my head in my hands, and started to cry. Nick held me, and told me it would be allright.

"Jasmine." he smoothed my hair, "I fear that I have fallen in love with you."

I nodded.

"Do you love me?"

I nodded again. I did, very much in fact.

"Look at me lover."

I looked him right in the eyes. "Yes Nick, I am in love with you."

"Our union must be consummated."

"But, we have..." I pointed to the floor.

He shook his head, "That is not a ceremonial consummation."

"What is that?"

"Oh, its much like the birthing process, only much longer."

"I don't understand all these ceremonies and chants."

"It is a part of our tribe." he smiled, "soon, you will be my queen."

He got off the bed and handed me a box.

"Take this, and go to the suite, I will be there soon."

"Nick..."

He put his finger to my lips "Go."

I made sure that the pups were sleeping, and that they had plenty of milk and walked down the hallway to the suite. I didn't know whether I was to open the box, or wait for Nick.

In a few moments, Nick came into the room, followed by Jack who was carrying the dildo that Nick had used to break my hymen the first night I was there.

Nick told me to lie down on the bed, and Jack would prepare me for the ceremony. I didn't know what was about to happen, but I knew I trusted Jack. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Jack lubricated the dildo with some sort of white liquid, and told me to lay back, and put my legs up. "Now, close your eyes.. just lay back and relax."

I did and in a few minutes, I could feel something going in and out of my pussy.

"Do not open your eyes." Jack commanded, "Just lay back."

He pulled the dildo out and laid it on the chair beside the bed. Then I could feel his fingers going in and out of me, like during the birth. He fucked me with his fingers, and rubbed my clit until I was about to have an orgasm. Then he stopped. This continued for a while, and I was begging him to please let me cum.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Preparing you for your mate."


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened, and Nick walked in carrying a silver chalice, and I noticed markings on the side of it. He sat the chalice on a side table, and picked up a red sheer cloth and laid it across my hips. He said something to Jack that I couldn't understand and then picked the chalice back up.

Nick picked the box up he had handed me earlier, and pulled what looked to me like a red washrag out. He wiped the palm of Jack's hand with it and took a deep breath. He walked over to Jack, holding the chalice down in front of his cock.

"We may begin."

I watched as Jack began to masturbate, making a purring noise that sounded like a lion. He leaned his head back and howled as cum started to pour out of him, and into the chalice. Nick picked a bottle up that was sitting on the mantle and poured liquid into the chalice, then brought it to me.

"Drink this my love."

"What is it?"

"A potion." He caressed my cheek and smiled. "now drink."

I drank it, and started to feel very warm. My body became very relaxed. Jack laid a large red pillow under my head, and got on top of me, his knees on either side of me. He wiped his hands with the red washrag, and laid his cock on my chest. He pressed my breasts around his cock, and put his thumbs on my nipples.

"Are you ready?" I heard Nick say, and Jack nodded. I felt Nick's cock slide into me, and they both started to thrust in a simultaneous rhythm. Jack started to rub my nipples with his thumbs, using the same steady rhythm as his thrusts. It felt so good. I moaned, and he shushed me.

"You cannot make a sound, and you cannot cum, not yet."

Was he fuckin serious. My body was on fire, the action of Jack's thumbs on my breasts was more than I could stand. I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

Nick and Jack started to chant, fucking me with a steady rhythm. I wish I knew what it meant. I was learning that everything in there culture revolved around ceremony and chants. They often spoke in a language I couldn't understand.

They fucked me for what seemed like hours. I wanted to cum, I had never felt such a rush in my life. It was like a high, like the time my friend Kim and I smoked pot, only better.

"Are you ready?" Nick said, and Jack nodded. Jack looked down at me, "Prop on your elbows, and take my cock into your mouth."

I did, as Nick and Jack both tossed their heads back and howled. Jack started to cum, his semen spurting into my mouth with every thrust. I drank it like a starving baby. I could feel Nick's cock throbbing, and it never stopped. Their orgasms seemed endless. Jack's thrusts finally slowed and he pulled his cock from my mouth and got off the bed. He walked over to Nick, who was holding some sort of a mirror. Jack wiped the tip of his cock with his thumb, as did Nick and they both held their thumbs up and said something I couldn't understand. Then they wiped their thumbs on the mirror, and Nick once again put some of the liquid from the bottle on the fireplace onto it. He mixed the three together with his index finger. Jack got back on the bed, as he had before, only this time he didn't put his cock between my breasts. He smiled at me, and pressed them together.

"Are you ready to cum?" He asked me and I nodded.

I felt Nick's cock slide back inside me, and then he started to rub my clit. I felt numb at first, and then felt a sensation I have never felt before. Jack started rubbing my nipples again, and I closed my eyes, and started to moan. My pussy started to throb, and Nick started to make a strange noise. I wanted him to fuck me harder. I wanted him to go faster.

Nick told Jack to increase the stimulation on my breasts, and he started to roll my nipples between his fingers. I started to cum, and it felt so good. My pussy contracted around Nick's cock, and he started to purr. My orgasm was very powerful, and it seemed as if it would never end.

Nick withdrew his cock, and Jack kissed my forehead, and picked up the chalice.

"How do you feel?" Nick sat on the bed beside me.

I was weak, and felt light headed.

"I want to do that again."

He laughed and took my hand, "You lighten my heart."

"I want to Nick." I sat up, "It felt so good.."

He put a finger to my lips, "The consummation ceremony is not over." He rubbed my cheek, "Tomorrow night, the ceremony will be repeated, with Blake."

"Then we will be consummated?"

He nodded.

"Can we have sex?"

"No my love, not tonight."

He stood up and turned, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head no. "You sleep now." He smiled, "You will need your rest for the next ceremony."

I laid back against the pillows. Tonight was wonderful, and tomorrow night, we would do it all over again. I think I was finally beginning to understand the tribal culture. I turned on my side, and curled my pillow under my head, sleep taking me.

The next night, Nick repeated the same ritual, only this time with Blake.

Nick came back into the room and laid beside me on the bed.

"I wish we could do that again."

Nick chuckled. "You enjoyed it?"

"Yes."

"I am glad." he laid down, putting his hands behind his head, "do you feel like a queen?"

"No."

He turned to me, "Well, you are now, you are queen of the tribe."

"Whatever happened to your mother?" I bit my lip, wishing I could have taken that question back.

"She left."

"What about your father?"

"My father is still living, and still has his own tribe."

"Why aren't you a part of his tribe?"

"I chose to start my own." He smoothed my hair, "which is why I had to find you."

I was beginning to understand, at least I thought I was.

"You see, when a male decides to start a tribe, he has to find two of his brothers that are willing to go with him. He finds a virgin, and she has to be human. Usually, the consummation happens when they meet, but, we needed to breed."

"Why?"

He chuckled, "I will let you study the book, it will help you to understand."

"That first night, what was that stuff you made me drink?"

"That was to help you produce milk, so you could feed us, and it also halted your menstruation."

I hadn't thought about it until right then, but I hadn't had a period since I arrived.

"What about, what you gave me, before the ceremony, I mean, I know it had semen in it, but what else."

"That I cannot tell you."

He blew the candle out and turned to me, "I must feed, and then we will sleep."

"Why didn't you feed earlier, with the rest of the boys?"

"Because my lover, we are one now, and the leader feeds from the queen in seclusion."

He started to rub my pussy and drank from my right breast, then my left.

"Are you tired my love?"

I nodded, "A little, why?"

"It will take me a while to fill. Our ceremony took quite a bit of my nourishment and energy."

I knew this meant that he would be nursing for hours, and then he would feed on my juices.

"I want you to fuck me." I looked up at him, my eyes heavy with lust.

"Are you sure you are not too tired?"

I nodded.

He smiled, and kissed me.

The pups, we had christened Adam, Brady and Michael, were whining at the door.

"The pups need to be fed, and then we make love."

THE NEXT MORNING

I heard a commotion coming from the front of the house and sat up. Nick bolted out of bed and ran to the door, "You stay here."

He returned in a moment and sat on the bed.

"Michael has come of age, you will have to tame him."

I gave him a horrified look.

"Nick, I gave birth to him, I cant..."

"You must." he put his hands on either side of my face.

"Nick.."

"Jasmine, you have to do this, he is not your pup any longer, and if you don't..."

"What will happen."

"He will kill and consume us all, he is wild Jasmine, and the only one who can tame him is you."

I walked into the kitchen. I looked at my firstborn, and he had the same look that Jack had that morning. Eyes red, snarling and growling. He eyed my breasts and licked his lips. Saliva started to pour from his mouth.

Nick walked up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Take him to the suite." he turned me to face him, "You may have to suck his cock to calm him, but do not allow him to cum in your mouth."

I nodded, and reached for Michael's hand. We walked into the suite and he ran to the bed. He got on his all fours and started to growl, bearing his teeth.

"Lay on your back Michael."

"NO." He licked his lips, "I want your milk."

"You can have my milk, but we have to tame you first."

"No." he sat on the edge of the bed. I noticed his cock was bigger than it had been. I remembered, when Jack came of age, Nick telling me that his cock would grow four to five more inches, which totally amazed me. Now, Jack's cock is very large.

I walked over to him and got on my knees. I couldn't believe what I was about to do to my own son. Nick's words rang in my ears, 'He is no longer your pup' I pulled his cock into my mouth and started to suck. He relaxed, and I pushed him onto his back, and mounted him. I rode him for what must have been an hour, maybe longer, and he started to cum. I felt the extreme cold, and then the heat, just as with Jack and Blake.

Michael sat up and latched on to my breast, feeding while I rode him.

"I cannot get full." Michael sucked greedily.

"I know." I rubbed his cheek, "its allright."

I got onto the bed, and guided his head toward my pussy. He ate slowly, almost savoring me.

"Are you full?" I sat up and he nodded.

I walked out of the suite, and right past Nick and the boys, who were seated in the living room.

I found a grassy spot, by the creek and sat down.

"Are you allright?" I turned to see Nick walking up behind me.

"I cant believe what I just did to my own offspring."

He sat down behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"My mother had to tame me."

"Is that why she left?"

"I don't know." He kissed my shoulder, "we awakened one morning, and she was not here. Tarak, our leader, told us she had left. He told me to take Jack and Blake and find a queen, and start my own tribe. That is when I was given this." He handed me a small brown book, "He told me to read it, and follow the guidelines and rituals, and the instructions written in here."

"So, your mother..."

"My mother was a mortal, just like you."

"Nick, how did you know I was a virgin."

"Your eyes."

"But, you never saw me.."

"Oh, I did." he cradled me in his arms, "I went into your building, and disguised myself as a salesman."

"The coffee salesman, that was you?"

He nodded. "I could tell by your eyes." he ran his finger down my cheek, "a woman who's hymen has been broken doesn't have that look about her"

"What look?"

"Innocence, purity."

"So, you chose me, because I was a virgin?"

"I had to choose a virgin. It is tribal law. Oh, I remember that first night, when you sucked my cock, I wanted you to feed on me till sunup, but, I knew that couldn't happen.'

"I liked it too."

"You craved it."

"Yes," I giggled, "I did."

He rubbed my shoulder, "Jasmine, our tribe is not like others, because we are not full blood." he sat me up, so that I was facing him, "werewolves hunt, breed, and kill. We don't hunt or kill, we only breed. I don't know if you have realized it or not, but all of our ceremonies and rituals are about one thing, pleasure, and sex."

He sighed, "I cant make you stay here."

"You told me that I couldn't survive if I left"

"You wont."

He stood up and rubbed my face, "Sit here for a while, just know that it wont be long before Adam and Brady will be coming of age, and they will need to be tamed too."

"I know" I said quietly.

He sat back down and took my hand, "You realize, when we breed again, the boys will be a part of the insemination."

"They will impregnate me."

"Yes."

Nick picked the book up, "Sit here and be alone for a while, and read this, all of it. Then, maybe you will understand."

"Where is Jasmine?" Jack stood up when Nick returned to the house.

"She is by the creek. She is quite unsettled."

"Adam and Brady will be coming of age soon and.."

"I know."

I sat by the creek for quite a while, reading the book. One line caught my eye. "If a mortal woman leaves the tribe, she will no longer be nourished, and will starve to death."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wish Nick had told me this before. I sat there, thinking about him, I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt.

I read the rest of the book and started walking back toward the house. I looked up at the sky, and it was beginning to get dark. The boys would need to feed soon, and so would I.

I walked in the back door and walked into the living room, putting the book back onto the shelf. I walked to the window and looked out at the rolling hills that seemed endless. This was my life now.

"Jasmine."

I turned to see Nick walking into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Sweetheart, if you wish to go..."

I put my finger to his lips to silence him, "I don't."

"Oh, how I do love you."

"I love you too."

"So, you will stay?"

"Yes."

He kissed me.

"I cant live without you Nick."

"I am glad, that you decided to stay, without you..." He smiled, running his thumb down my cheek, "I adore you."

"In the book, it said something about the queen, and the feast of the harvest moon, but, part of the page was gone."

"Yes, Tarek removed it when she left."

"Nick, when we breed, are there ever female pups?"

"No" he smiled and shook his head, "always male."

"What is the Harvest Moon Feast?"

"The queen is celebrated."

"How?"

"With a ritual, and then the sex."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I think you will like it."

Nick walked into the kitchen, and the boys stood up.

"Is she leaving?" Jack looked up at his brother, and Nick shook his head no.

"No, she will stay." Nick rubbed his hands together, "So, we must prepare the suite for the feast of the harvest moon."

Jack and Blake looked at each other and smiled. Michael, who had just come of age, didn't know what they were talking about.

"Come, while we prepare the room, we will tell you about the celebration." Jack clapped Michael on the back, "you are in for quite an evening."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick smiled and ran his hand through my hair.

"You my lover, are beautiful."

"So are you."

"Are you spent from our lovemaking?"

"No."

"I think, that you like sex."

"I think." I kissed his chest, "that you are right."

I noticed a faint scar on his chest, just under his collar bone.

"Nick, what's that?"

"It is an old injury."

"What happened."

"I was shot, by a hunter."

"Nick."

"Before I was tamed, when the moon would full, I took on the image, not of a man, but of a full blooded werewolf. A hunter chased me down one night, and shot me."

My hand flew to my mouth, "Oh.. my god."

"When I recovered, Tarak forced my mother to tame me."

"I… I didn't know that could happen to…"

He brushed my hair, "That is why it was so important for the boys, all of them, to be tamed."

I shuddered at the thought that Jack and the other boys could have been hunted down as animals. I looked at Nick, filled with love. They were my family now. All of them.

"Do you think, that Jack and Blake will decide to build their own tribe?"

Nick stared at my breasts and shook his head, "No, they will not leave."

"But, you don't know that for sure."

"Oh, but I do, I overheard them talking, and" he eyed my breasts, then he ran his hand down the side of my left one, "they wont leave." He smiled, "Blake confessed he had wasted seed a few nights ago."

"Why, I mean, what happened to cause him to…"

"He was thinking of your breasts my love." Nick sat up and kissed me, "I do not think you have any idea how aroused you make us."

I looked down at Nicks rock hard cock. I guess he was right, they all stayed erect.

"You never told me about this harvest moon. I mean, I know what Harvest moon celebrations are for. I went to a harvest moon dance when I was younger, but.."

"This celebration is different. In the tribe, the harvest moon is to celebrate the queen, and pleasure her."

"You mean.."

"Yes my lover, that is exactly what I mean." He pulled me to my feet, "and since Adam and Brady have now come of age, they will join us."

"I have to tell you that I was a little freaked out about doing that with…"

"You cannot look at them that way Jasmine, they are men, they are not pups anymore."

"I know" she sighed, "did your mother know how important it was, to tame you and your brothers?"

"Yes, she did, but she was like you, she looked at me as her child, not a tribe member." He put his hands on either side of my face, "you have to look at this as breeding, not rearing. Your offspring will feed from you, and you will feed from them."

"So, this harvest celebration, how long does it last.?"

"A full week."

"A week?"

"Yes." He picked me up and carried me to the bed, "a full week of pleasure." He kissed my belly, "And all the orgasms you can have."

"Nick." I whispered.

"Yes."

"I.. I want you."

"And I you." He smiled, running his finger slowly down my pelvis, "but we must feed first."

He kissed me and opened the bedroom door, "Go into the suite, and the boys will be in shortly."

Nick had started sending the boys in two at a time, to feed, and then he and Jack fed separately, or sometimes we fed together, depending on the moon phases. In the tribe, everything surrounded the moon phases.

"Nick, I have to tell you something, but, I don't want you to get upset."

"What is it?"

I sat on the bed, and looked at the floor.

"Why do you hang your head in shame Jasmine."

"A few nights ago, when Jack was feeding from me.. I" I peered up at him, "I wanted him."

"Do you still?"

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead, "Then you shall have him."

"But.. Nick..we are sort of married, aren't we?"

"According to tribal law, yes we are." He knelt in front of me, "But, if you read page twenty two.. on a crescent moon, if you desire, and the tribe leader agrees, you may have sex with another tribe member, as many times as you like, until the crescent moon is gone."

He kissed me and smiled, "So, we feed, and then, I will give you to my brother."

Jack walked up to me in the kitchen after we had all fed. He brushed my hair from my shoulder.

"Nick says you desire me."

I nodded.

"I have waited for this moment Jasmine."

"Nick said we can go into the suite."

"Yes." he smiled. "We can pleasure each other till sunup, and then consummate our union."

"You mean, with another ceremony?"

"No, well, we can if you wish to, but, you are Nick's bride."

"In my, culture, we can only be married to one man."

Jack smiled and kissed me, "In our tribe, as long as the leader gives the blessing, you can be mine as well."

"What does it mean, if I am yours too."

"You didn't read.."

"Some of the pages had been ripped out. Nick said that..."

"Yes, Yes, I recall now." Jack shook his head, "Tarek ripped the book." he took my hand and led me into the living room. We sat on the couch. "If Nick agrees, we will have a consummation ceremony, but it will be different from the one you had with Nick. That consummation was a crowning, and a deflowering."

"But I had already lost my virginity. How will I it be different."

Jack walked to the shelf and got the book, and joined me on the couch. He flipped a few pages, and then read to me that Nick, being the tribe leader, would have to be present, and would command him what to do. "He will watch you, to see what you like." he laid the book down, eyeing my breasts, "I think I know one thing you liked very much at your consummation ceremony."

"Yes, I did." I smiled, "I love it when you touch my breasts."

He ran his finger across my breast, "When we are together later, I can give you much foreplay." looked at me, "because I love your breasts very much." he massaged them, "the nourishment and the pleasure they give, and so big and perfect." he licked his lips, "you keep me aroused."

"When, when can we be together."

He stood up and kissed me, "I will see if the room has been prepared."

"Jasmine." Nick came running to the door. "I need you.

"What is it?"

"Blake, he has become ill."

I ran down the hallway behind Nick to find Blake, curled in a ball in the bed.

"He has a very high fever." Nick laid his hand on my shoulder, "see if you can coax him to eat, and I will make a potion."

"Blake," I laid on the bed beside him, taking his head in my hands, "Oh honey, you are burning up."

I cradled him and offered him my breast, "Can you feed?"

"I... I think so." He said weakly, curling his lip around my nipple.

"Blake, here," Nick sat on the bed, "drink this, all of it."

Blake drank the potion, and then turned back to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

Nick returned after an hour, maybe more, and Blake was fast asleep.

"His fever is still very high." He reached for my hand, "Come, lets go to bed."

"I am staying here."

I pulled the blanket up and blew out the candle.

"Very well." Nick kissed me, "Good night my love"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning." I brushed Blakes hair back, "you look much better, and your fever is gone."

"What happened?" He smiled, "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Yes, I did, I wasn't leaving you."

"I heard Nick say something to Jack and in a moment, he was standing at the door, "Well," He smiled touching Blake's forehead, "You look much better."

I slid out of bed and went in search of Jack. I found him, standing in the kitchen.

"Jack." fear filled me, "Are you ok?"

"Nick has heard from Tarek."

"Oh"

"He will arrive before sundown."

None of the boys seemed happy that Tarek was paying us a visit. I tried, as best I could, to prepare myself.

At ten to six, I saw a man walking across the lawn. I immediately knew it was Tarek. Nick walked with him up the front porch steps and into the house.

I turned when the man, known as Tarek, walked into the kitchen.

"You must be Jasmine." He eyed my breasts and sighed, "so beautiful."

"Its nice to meet you." I extended my hand. He dropped to his knees, placing his hands on either side of me.

"You are with child."

"Yes." I was about to say something else, when Jack came bolting into the door.

"Get your hands off of her."

"Jack." Nick grabbed his brother, who had lunged at Tarek, "Jasmine, get him out of here."

Jack and I walked to Nicks workshop and Jack closed the door.

"Why did you do that?"

"Tarek is... he has no right to be Tribal Master."

"Why?"

"He has raped every Queen we have Jasmine." He pulled me to him, "Causing one to lose every pup she was carrying."

"Oh, no."

Jack smiled, running his hand down my stomach, "The pups are restless."

"Always." I sighed, "I wonder how many there are."

He lifted me onto a table and told me to lay back, "Lets see."

He inserted two fingers into me, and started to fuck me with his fingers. It was starting to feel really good. While he finger fucked me, he pressed my belly.

"Feels like 18, maybe 20" He helped me to sit up. "Nick is concerned you know"

"Why"

"That is a large litter."

"The last was sixteen, whats two or three more."

"That is a lot of stress on your body Jasmine."

"Yes, but it feels so good."

"I think you like giving birth."

"I do. When my friend, my mortal friend, Kim, had her baby, I was with her and well, she was in labor over eighteen hours, and the pain was horrid. When I delivered Adam, Michael and Brady, I was so scared, but.. it felt more like orgasms than childbirth."

"Everything in our tribe is about pleasure." he smiled. He sat on a chair, and pulled me into his lap. We started to kiss, exploring each others mouths with our tongues. Jack's cock was rock hard, like always, and he was about to slide it in me, when Nick came through the door, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Nick, what is it?" I stood up and walked over to him, pulling him to me. "Its Blake isn't it.. he's.."

"No, its not Blake."

"Nick," Jack pointed to his hand, "why are you holding the Tribal Masters cloth?"

"Tarek is dying." Nick sighed, "he came here, because he is dying."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked for what seemed like hours, and finally found Nick, sitting by the creek.

"I need to be alone Jasmine."

"Too bad." I sat beside him, "please talk to me Nick."

"A fool he is." Nick slung a rock into the creek."

"What's wrong with him."

He looked over at me and smiled, "He dined with a mortal."

"Nick, I don't understand.."

"As with you, human food will no longer sustain you, and if consumed, it means certain death for us."

It made no sense to me. Then, I thought about what Nick had told me that first morning, that what pleasured me, nourished them.

Nick sighed, "He dined with a mortal woman, and now, he is paying with his life." Nick stood up and walked to the edge of the creek, "I do hope that the sacrifice was worth it." He pulled me to him, "you look tired my lover."

"I am."

He gently rubbed my stomach, "The pups will be coming soon."

"Yes, Jack says he thinks there will be eighteen or more."

"I love you Jasmine."

I ran my hands through his hair, "I love you too."

"Please, promise me, you wont ever…"

I put my finger to his lips to silence him, "No Nick, I wont leave you."

I kissed him, "What can I do?"

"You will have to help me care for him."

I nodded, and he took my hand.

THE NEXT MORNING

I wiped Tarek's face and arms and pulled the blanket back up.

"Nick is a rich man indeed."

I smiled.

"You love him, don't you?"

I nodded, "Very much."

"It looks as if you will deliver soon." He scooted up in the bed, "How many litters will this make?"

"Four."

"Four?" he laughed, "with at least eighteen pups."

"What happened, with Nick's mother." I sat on the bed and took his hand.

"Silver was, a beautiful woman, and very desirable, much like you." He sighed, "when we first became lovers, everything was wonderful, until the time came for her to deliver our first litter of pups."

"Nick and his brothers?"

He nodded, "When Nick came of age, he had to be tamed, and Silver refused to tame him, he almost killed us both." He looked out the window, "So, I told Nick to leave, and form his own tribe, with my blessing, and to take Jack and Blake with him."

"Where is she now?"

"She left." He shook his head, "She could not live the life any longer."

"Tarek, Nick told me that, if I left, mortal food would no longer sustain me."

"Oh, it would, but a ritual would have to be performed."

"What type of ritual?"

"A female circumcision."

I gasped, "You mean.."

"Yes."

"But, why would she put herself through that kind of torture?"

"I suppose that torture was better than being with me."

Nick cleared his throat, and Tarek nodded, I suppose giving him permission to enter the room.

"It is quite a gem you have chosen as your queen."

Nick sat behind me, taking my hand.

"You treat her as the priceless treasure she is."

"Always." He kissed my cheek.

"Nick, there are three tribe members. They are christened Matthew, Luke and Scott. They have not yet come of age, and when I am gone…"

"They may stay here, " Nick said quietly.

"You rest now." I patted his arm.

Nick stood in the kitchen, holding the black and red cloth.

"I guess, when Tarek breathes his last, that will make me Tribal Master."

I didn't understand what that meant. I made a mental note to read that portion of the book later.

"Jasmine."

"Yes," I turned to him.

"You mean everything to me."

I nodded, "I know"

"Nick, Jack told me something, about Tarek, that.."

"It is true." he rubbed my arms, "which is why," he caressed my cheek, "I do not want you to ever be alone with him."

"But, why."

"When Silver left, my father became enraged, and as the Tribal Master, he could do as he wished, and he did." Nick sighed, "there was nothing anyone could do."

"So, the pups, Matthew, Luke and Scott, were conceived..."

"As a result of un consensual breeding."

I shook my head. I thought this sort of thing only happened in my mortal world.

I suddenly felt weak and light headed.

"Jasmine, are you all right my love?"

"I.." I smiled at him, "I think my labor is beginning."

"Ahhh." He kissed me, "I will go and find Jack."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Nick," I panted, thrusting my hips up toward Jack's hand. "I need to cum."

"Cum my angel." He reached down and started to rub my clit. "this is the last pup."

I arched my back and had a hard orgasm, and the last pup was delivered.

"Nick," I looked at him through tears, "What is wrong with him?"

"He is a runt." Nick shook his head, "I don't know if..."

"Give him to me,"

"Jasmine."

"Give me my pup."

Nick handed the small pup to me, and I feared it was dead. I sat back against the pillows, and laid him on my chest. At least if he did die, he would die in my arms. He opened his eyes, and looked right at me, before rooting and sniffing his way to my breast. He kept rooting around, until he found my nipple and started to growl, latching on and nursing hungrily.

Nick laughed and kissed me, "Another fine litter you have delivered."

"I just hope he will be ok."

I laid the pup on the bed beside me and fell asleep. I woke up to a wet tongue licking my nose and eyes.

"Well," I giggled, lifting the squirming whimpering bundle, "look at you."

"How is he doing?"

"Fine." I smiled at Nick.

"Tarek has breathed his last."

"Nick." I reached out to him, "what can I do?"

"Nothing." he smiled, "I feel no sorrow.." he smoothed my hair back, "you mean everything to me Jasmine."

I learned that a ceremony would be held, no big surprise there, and that Tarek's body would be burned. Nick was now Tribal Master. What did that make me.

I prepared for the ceremony, the offering up of Tarek's body. The more I learned about Nick's life, the more confused I got.


	7. Chapter 7

The ceremony for Tarek had been performed, and two of the three members from his former tribe, Luke and Scott, came to live with us. I was combing my hair when I heard a noise behind me, and saw Nick standing at the door.

"How beautiful you are." He smiled, and walked over to my dressing table.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." He put his hands on either side of my face, "I need to speak with you about something."

"What?" I sat down on the bed and he sat beside me.

"I have learned of two tribes, to our west, without a queen."

"Ok."

"They wish to enlarge their tribe, but with no queen.."

"You want me to have a litter for them?"

"Yes."

"Nick." I shook my head.

"It will be only with me, Jack and the two tribal heads, that is it."

"But, how will you decide…"

"Let me worry about that." He smiled and kissed me. "the boys will want to feed soon."

"I would like to feed now." I looked up at him and he smiled.

Nick smiled and laid down on the bed. I laid beside him, taking his beautiful cock into my mouth. I started to suck him slow.

"Oh, Jasmine." he relaxed against the pillows, "Oh, yes... just like that.." he purred, a sound I had grown to love. When they purred, I knew I was doing it right.

I could barely detect a drip of pre cum on the head of his cock, and started to deep throat him. That drove him insane. His body jerked and his cock started spurting hot cum into my mouth. I kept sucking him, gulping down every drop he fed me.

"No.. don't stop Jasmine." He panted, "keep sucking me baby, there's a lot more.. there's much more."

Nick had another orgasm, and I drank up the sweet tasting cum.

He laid there, flat of his back, panting like a dog. "That felt so good."

I kissed him and smiled, "I want a snack later."

"Oh, you can have a snack, mid morning, and an early lunch."

"I love you."

"And I you." He brushed my hair back, "go and feed the boys now, I must go and speak to Zeus."

"Aren't you going to eat first?"

"Later." he brushed my hair back, "I want a long lunch."

Nick returned from the meeting with the other tribes, and led me into the suite. When Nick and I went into the suite, the tribe knew not to disturb us, unless there was an extreme emergency.

Nick locked the door and lit a candle, and joined me on the bed.

He sighed, lifting my breasts into his hands.

"I remember, the first time I ever saw you without your dressing." he started gently rubbing his thumbs over my nipples, "your breasts are beautiful." he kissed, just over my nipple, "oh how I do love to suck them."

"Nick" I begged, "please."

"We have all day lover." He laid me back, and began to nurse, "I love feeding from you." he flicked some of the cum onto his finger and started rubbing my clit and before long, milk was pouring from me.

"Cum Jasmine."

"Nick, it feels so good." I dug my fingers into his hair.

"Do you want me to continue nursing," He licked his lips, "or eat you?"

"Eat me.. please."

Nick took my clit between his lips and gently sucked. I was in another world, and barely heard him ask me if I was going to orgasm.

"I want you Jasmine."

"I want you too."

He positioned himself over me, easing his erection into me. We rode a wave of ecstacy, until he had me screaming, begging him to fuck me harder.

He rolled onto his back, and eased up onto the pillows. I mounted him, and he latched onto my other breast, sucking hungrily.

"Oh." he lifted my breast up and flicked at my nipple with his tongue, "your milk is so good my lover."

I eased his enormous cock into me and started to slowly ride him. He sucked my breasts, emptying each one slowly.

"Lay back Jasmine." he whispered, putting some of the sticky lubricant from his cock onto his finger, "I need more milk."

I knew what that meant and pulled my knees up. Nick started to rub my clit, which got very warm and then I felt that awesome sensation. Milk started to pour from me. I arched my back and bucked my hips, having a mind blowing orgasm.

Milk was running down Nick's chin. He switched breasts, continuing to rub my clit. I had another orgasm and he finally offered me his cock, filling my mouth with his sweet tasting cum.

"I wonder what time it is." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know, but its starting to get dark."

"There will be no moon tomorrow night, so Zeus and Dannit will be coming."

I nodded.

"Why are you nervous my love?"

"It's" I sighed and sat up, "I am comfortable with you, and Jack because, I KNOW what to do."

"Baby." he kissed me, "You are an excellent love, and I am sure Zeus and Dannit will be more than satisfied." he stood up and walked to the window, "In fact, they may want to come back."

"Why?"

"They are men after all." he chuckled, "And what do they say in the mortal world, a little of you is never quite enough."

I blushed. I knew that I wasn't that good.

"You my dear." He crawled across the bed on his knees, "are a very desirable woman." he laid under my breast and started to suck me again, "one look at these, they may never leave." he sniffed my pussy, "and your womanhood, oh Jasmine, you smell so good"

Nick laid me back, and we made love again.

THE NEXT EVENING

Nick told me after the boys had fed, and I had fed as well, to go into the suite.

"Zeus and Dannit will be here soon." he kissed my forehead, nodding to Jack, "Why don't you take her into the suite, give her much foreplay, and get her prepared."

Jack nodded and took my hand.

"Why are you so nervous Jasmine?" Jack sat down on the bed and held his arms out.

"I just.. what if they don't like me."

"Oh, they will like you." he eyed my breasts, licking his lips. "I am glad Nick chose me to join you."

"Me too." I ran my hands through his hair, "why haven't you started your own tribe."

"Because," he eased me down onto his legs. "I don't want to leave you," he kissed me, parting my lips with his tongue, "I love you Jasmine."

"Jack." I gasped, "Don't say that."

"Its true," he sighed, "I dream of you at night, making love to you." he smiled, "That is why I told Nick that I would assist with the breeding tonight." His eyes darkened, "I cant wait to put my cock in you."

There was a tap at the door, and Nick walked in followed by two men. One was blonde, and had big, kind of bucked teeth. Nick introduced him as Dannit. My eyes were fixed on the other man, whom Nick said was Zeus. His name fit him, because he was beautiful. He was built like a brick house, with very sharp features and dark hair. My eyes fell to his cock. I thought Nick and Jack were blessed. Zeus looked like he was a good seven inches, and he wasn't even erect. He had a round thick pole, and a beautiful cock head. I squirmed, wondering what his cum tasted like and how good that cock would feel inside me.

"This is my Jasmine." Nick reached for my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Dannit smiled, "and thank you for assisting us in growing our tribe."

I nodded, once again looking at Zeus. He was starting to get aroused, and the more aroused he became, the bigger his cock grew.

"Are you ready my love?" Nick asked and I nodded.

He led me to the bed and told Dannit and Zeus to get on either side of me, and I offered each one of them a breast. Jack rubbed some lubricant from his cock onto his thumb and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh.. her milk is wonderful." Dannit licked my nipple, "you have beautiful breasts Jasmine." he growled. "may I suck them a while."

"Yes." I whispered. It felt so good I couldn't stand it. I watched Zeus's cock grow, and he was now fully erect. I wanted him to fuck me.

I started to feel an orgasm building, and bucked my hips against Jack's hand. He eased his cock into me and fucked me slow. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I remembered what he had said to me earlier. We had all night, and I wanted Jack to enjoy as much of me as he could.

"Jack" I whispered, "you feel so good."

"MMM so do you." he growled, and then started to purr.

Jack's body jerked and he howled. I felt his warm cum cascading into my body. He kept fucking me, thrusting slowly, until he'd emptied his load completely.

Nick was next. He rubbed lubricant on his thumb and started to rub my clit as Dannit and Zeus continued sucking my breasts.

Jack offered me his cock and I sucked him slowly. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, and rubbed my cheek. He started to moan, and fed me his delicious cum.

I felt Nick slide into me, and he started to pump his hips. I kept sucking Jack's cock, drinking his cum. I couldn't get enough. I loved sucking cock, and had grown to crave their cum.

Nick switched places with Dannit, but continued to rub my clit so my milk wouldn't stop. I have no idea how many orgasm's I had at this point. I had been taken to another world.

Zeus took his place at the foot of the bed and I watched him jack his enormous pole a few times before slowly guiding his erection into me.

"Oh.. she feels nice." he said smiling at Nick, "I feel I shall enjoy this very much." He slid the rest of his cock into me, and nodded, "She is very wet, and warm." He smiled at me, "your pussy feels very nice around my cock."

He started thrusting and I was in heaven. I don't ever remember having a bigger cock in me before. The tip of his erect dick kept tickling my g spot, finally taking me over the edge. I met his rhythm and we rode a wave of sweet nirvana together, before he tossed his head back and howled. I felt his cock start to pulse and I started to cum too.

"Oh.. her pussy is contracting." he gritted his teeth, "Milking my cock.. oh yes Jasmine, harder.. faster."

I screamed and gripped the sheets as he fucked me. He watched my breasts bouncing and I guess it aroused him even more, because his orgasm seemed to last forever.

"Thank you." Zeus kissed my cheek, "I need to ask you, if we have your permission to return?"

"If its ok with Nick."

"I want to, so bad.. that was.. that was the best sex I have ever had."

I didn't know what to say. Dannit leaned in and whispered, "Me too, I hope you are not pregnant, and we get to do that all over again."

I laughed and walked them to the door. I could still remember how damn good Zeus felt, and had to agree with Dannit.. I wanted to do that all over again.

"Are you ready for bed?" Nick slid his arms around me.

"No." I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Would you like for Jack and I to take you back to the suite?"

"Yes."

He took my hand and blew the candle in the kitchen out. He called for Jack who joined us in the suite.

Jack closed the door and turned the sheets back.

"Can we all sleep together tonight?" I looked at Nick and he nodded.

"Why don't you let Jack nurse for a while." Nick laid down on the bed at my cunt and started to rub me, fucking me with his fingers.

"How did Zeus feel?" he asked, licking my juices from his fingers. "You taste so good Jasmine."

"He felt good Nick, so good."

"You liked his cock?"

"MMM yes." Nick's finger fucking started to feel really nice.

"Would you like for him to come back?"

"Yes." I whispered, "yes Nick I do."

He pulled my clit between his lips and started sucking it.

"Nick" I tossed my head back and forth against the pillows, cradling Jacks head as he nursed.

"Cum my sweet Jasmine." Nick lapped at my pussy, "feed your lover."

"NICK" I screamed, and bucked my hips.

Nick eased into me and fucked me slow. All I could think about was Zeus's thick, hard cock going in and out of me, and I started to cum.

"You know." Nick pulled the blankets up and I snuggled against him, "If you are not pregnant, we will have to do that all over again."

I smiled, hoping to the heavens I wasn't pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

The weather was beginning to change. I was sitting on the front porch, wrapped in a blanket. In this culture, you don't wear clothing. It was kind of odd at first, but I have gotten use to it, and must admit, going without a bra is awesome.

I heard the door squeak, and looked up to see Nick coming out.

"I didn't know you were up already."

He sat on the swing beside me. "Looks like fall is arriving."

He took my hand and kissed it. I knew something was bothering him.

"What is it Nick?"

"Before Tarek breathed his last." He held up a key, "he gave me this."

"What is that?"

"It's a key to his home. Its much bigger than ours, and.. Zeus and I were talking yesterday."

"About?"

"Possibly joining tribes, if we do that, there will not be enough room, even with the boys moving on finding their own queens, we barely have room."

"I know."

He took my hand and smiled, "And I want to breed you again, soon."

"You said, you and Zeus were thinking about joining tribes, how is that going to work?"

"Well, I am the tribe master, and he is a tribal head, so, you would have to share duties."

I thought about Zeus, and how big he was. How wonderful he felt inside me.

"I don't mind."

"That was a good thing you did, for Zeus and Dannit, helping them to increase their tribes."

"I didn't mind, and I think you know by now, I would do just about anything for you."

He slid down in the swing and slid his arms around me. "Are you sorry, you chose this life?"

"No." I looked up at him, "Why are you asking me that?"

"I think about Silver quite a bit, and wonder, why she agreed to be with Tarek, and then leave." he shook his head, "she knew what..."

"Nick, no she didn't, I didn't." I turned to him, "do you remember, when I had to tame Michael and the other two boys, how hard that was for me? I mean, I have learned, its a way of life, its what you do, but.. the way we are raised, the way we are brought up, you don't have sex with your own offspring."

"I know." He nodded, "and I suppose that was very difficult for her."

"It was for me too, but I have learned to accept it as a way of life, I mean, if I don't do that, the outcome wont be good at all."

"Would you like to walk down, and see the house?"

"Can we?"

He stood up and took my hand, "Yes, its not that far."

We walked along a path for two miles, maybe more, when suddenly a huge mansion appeared out of the clearing. It looked like a palace.

"Oh Nick" I gasped, "Is this..."

"Tarek Manor, yes.." he smiled, "do you like it?"

"Its huge." I whispered, "how many rooms does it have?"

He sighed, "Quite a few, Tarek wanted a large tribe." he took my hand. I could tell that memories were flooding back.

"Nick we don't have to do this..."

"I am allright Jasmine." He walked up the steps of the huge front porch. He opened the door and my breath caught in my throat. It was amazing.

"There is a breeding room, and a birthing suite at the back of the first floor."

I nodded "How many floors are there?"

"Six." He led me up the stairs, "Our suite is on the sixth floor."

We finally reached the suite and Nick opened the door.

"That is the biggest bed I have ever seen."

He walked over and sat down on the end of the bed, and pulled me to him.

"You wont mind, sharing this bed with Zeus."

"Do you mind sharing me with him?"

"No." he sat me on his legs, "will you mind being shared?"

"I mind, if its going to cause problems between us."

"I love you my sweet Jasmine," He ran his hand through my hair, "and I know you love me, but I understand, what tribal law states, and... I will share you with Zeus."

"What about Jack?"

"You can still have sex with Jack, as often as you like. Have you forgotten, I gave you to him. You are my queen, and also Jack's wife and lover."

"What will Zeus say"

"It doesn't matter, I am Tribal Master, and what I say goes." he eyed my breasts and sighed, "now.. I am hungry."

"So am I." I pressed my forehead to his, "God I love you Nick."

"And I adore you my lover."

THAT NIGHT

"Have you seen Jack?" Nick asked Luke.

"No, why?"

"I need to speak with him." Nick looked out the window and saw a light in the woodshop.

"Jack" Nick shut the door. "I need to talk with you."

"I already know." Jack gave his brother a look, "and I don't like it." Jack slung the hammer in his hand, "How could you move us back there."

"You don't have to move anywhere," Nick leaned against the table, "you can stay here, and find your own queen, or do as Blake did, and..."

"I wont do that, and you know it."

"Why, because you are in love with Jasmine." Nick snickered, "You can admit it Jack, I have heard you say it to her."

"Yes, I am in love with YOUR queen."

"Have you forgotten, when Tarek died I gave her to you?"

"Yes, and now, you have invited Zeus and his tribe into our lives"

"Yes, I did, and Zeus will be sharing our suite"

"And your bed."

"Jack, you can still be with Jasmine, any time you wish."

"What will Zeus say about that."

"What Zeus says doesn't matter. He is not Tribal Master, I am.. and what I say goes."

Nick walked over and clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Now, are you going with us?"

Jack nodded, and Nick wrapped his arms around him.

Nick walked to the door and turned, "Go to the suite, and I will send Jasmine in to you."

Jack was waiting in the suite for me, laying on the bed.

"Hi" I smiled, closing the door.

"Hi." he grinned, "you look delicious."

I laid on the bed beside him and we started kissing.

"Suck my cock Jasmine" He growled.

I pulled his rod into my mouth and started to suck. He grabbed a handful of the sheet and laid his head back.

"Oh.. yes.. suck it baby.. just like that... oh Jasmine.. you suck cock so good."

Jack started thrusting his hips a little faster, moaning.

"AHHHHH.." He tossed his head back and howled as his delicious cum flowed down my throat.

"Get it all baby,, oh Jasmine, suck me harder."

I was starting to get turned on, but I wanted to feed him to.

"I love your breasts Jasmine." Nick lovingly ran his finger down the side of my breast, "Nick did a good thing choosing you, we knew you would be good in bed, and we would get very good milk from you." he pulled my nipple into his mouth and started rubbing my clit. "I will nurse for a while, then eat your pussy, and then we will fuck."

I laid back and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth and fingers on me. Jack was an excellent lover, much better than Nick, though I would never tell him that.

Jack laid on his back and pulled me on top of him.

"Ride me."

He played with my tits as I rode him. It felt so good.

"Do you recall the day you tamed me?"

"Yes." I thrust my hips up to meet his.

"I will never forget how good fucking you for the first time felt."

"Me too." I panted. "Jack, I am going to cum."

"Shhh." He put a finger to my lips, "Not yet, fight it Jasmine, just a little longer." He started to twirl my nipples between his fingers.

"You.. you may want to stop that." I gritted my teeth.

"Do you love me? Say it Jasmine.. tell me." He started to pinch my nipples, rolling them, and then rubbing his thumb across it. He knew how sensitive my nipples are.

"Jack please."

"No.. I will torture you until you tell me." He pulled his cock out and rubbed some of the lubricant on his fingers. He eased back into me and started to play with my nipples again. The lubricant makes your pleasure places feel even better, and make your orgasms much more powerful.

"Jack... I... I love you."

"Do you.." He thrust his hips, forcing his cock deeper into me. "as much as Nick?"

"More." I panted, planting my palms on his chest. "Fuck me Jack.."

"Oh.. my sweet lover." He laid me on my back and started fucking me, harder than he ever had, "I love your tits Jasmine, so much."

"Oh GOD." I grabbed a handful of sheet and bucked my hips, screaming.

"Cum my sweet Jasmine, cum for me."

"Jack.. oh... please." I begged him, "I need you... I want your cum."

I walked into the bedroom I share with Nick and he was already in bed.

He laid the book he was reading on the night table and blew the candle out.

"Lay with me." he pulled the covers back and I climbed into bed.

Nick turned toward me and started to play with my nipples. "Jack asleep?"

"MMM.. not yet."

"Is he a better lover than I am?'

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing."

"Were you listening at the door?"

"Good night Jasmine."

"No Nick.. answer me.. were you listening at the door?"

"Jasmine.. I..."

"You were." I put my hand over my mouth. "Nick.. I cant believe you."

I got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Jasmine." Nick slid his arms around me. "I...I am sorry, I am a man, well, partly a man, and I am jealous."

"Yet, you share me with your brother, and you plan to share me with another tribal head?"

Nick sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "This may be more than I bargained for."

"Well, you should have thought of that."

I stormed out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

We finally moved into Tarek Manor. I haven't said two words to Nick in almost three days. I glanced out the front window at Zeus, who was standing there talking to Jack. Zeus is beautiful. I eyed his cock, hanging quite low, as Zeus is blessed. I felt a tug at my hip and looked down to see the pup I had borne for Zeus named Timothy. There were ten pups in that litter. Five were given to Dannit, the other five to Zeus.

"What is it?'

He rubbed his little nose and sighed, "I am hungry."

I took his hand and walked into the sitting room. I had to admit, I loved this room. The chair I sat in to feed the pups and the other tribe members was quite comfortable. I picked Timothy up and he settled in my lap and started nursing.

"Jasmine."

I looked up and Nick was standing in the doorway. I looked back down at Timothy, brushing his hair away from his face. He switched sides and snuggled against me.

Nick joined me on the small couch and tried to take my hand. I pulled away from him.

"All done?" I sat Timothy up and he nodded.

Nick patted his leg, "Why don't you go and find Jack."

Nick sighed, "I fear he is becoming too attached to you."

"Well, "I stood up, "just one more thing for you to be 'jealous' of I suppose."

"Jasmine…. Can we."

"Can we what?" I whirled around at him, "How dare you.. you stand at the door and listen to me and Jack.. like a pervert.. and then tell me you are jealous. Why did you give me to him then? Why did you allow Zeus to move here, and give him permission to have sex with me anytime he wants?"

"I don't know.. I didn't think."

"Didn't think what?"

"I love you Jasmine."

"I love you Nick, but don't treat me that way."

"What way?"

"Like a possession." Tears formed in my eyes, "I may be your queen, Mister Tribal Master, but I still have feelings, and I do not appreciate being spied on like a teenager.. and I don't think your brother does either."

"OK' He stood up and walked over to me. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?"

"I.. I like to hear you.. excited."

I looked at him and shook my head, "Don't do it again."

"How would you feel, if I watched you, with Zeus."

"Nick."

"I am serious." He folded his arms over his chest, "I watch you when we are breeding, what's the difference."

I guess he was right. I thought about him, sitting there in the corner of the room, watching me and Zeus. I knew he couldn't pleasure himself, it was against tribal law.

"I guess if Zeus doesn't mind, I am fine with it."

"I do love you." He slipped his arms around me, "very much."

"I know you do Nick." I laid my head on his chest, "and I love you too."

"You are no longer angry with me?"

"No."

I heard the door bang, and Timothy came walking into the room, holding a bird. Nick took him outside, to see if they could find the nest it had fallen out of. I sat down on the huge swing, and watched Zeus talking to Jack. He noticed me looking at him and smiled. He had the most perfect teeth. I slowly let my eyes travel down his well chiseled frame, to his rock hard thighs. His cock was huge, just hanging there. I stared at it, remembering the night he'd had sex with me. How good it felt. I re adjusted myself on the swing, thinking about his rough tongue lapping at my clit. I wanted him, so badly.

"How are you today?" Zeus walked up the steps and joined me on the swing.

"Fine." I looked out over the yard at Nick, hand in hand with Timothy. Timothy was chattering away about something.

"This house is a palace."

I twirled my hair around my finger, "Yes it is."

"Jasmine, I... I want to..."

"So do I Zeus."

I looked down at his growing erection. I wanted to stroke him, to suck him. I wanted to drink his cum.

"I will go and speak to Nick."

Zeus walked across the yard toward Nick. I watched his tight ass, that didn't even jiggle when he walked. Nick pointed across the yard to Jack, and Timothy ran over to him. I watched Zeus, his body language, and I hoped he would tell Nick, yes. I wanted Nick to watch Zeus fuck me. After his listening ears, it would serve him right. Nick pointed to the workshop, which was as large as a house and Zeus started walking in that direction.

"Zeus has agreed." Nick walked up the porch steps. He nodded toward the workshop, "there is a room in the back of the workshop. We will go in there. I don't want to take the risk of Timothy.." He looked at me, staring blankly at him, "What is it?"

"In the workshop, really Nick."

"Would you like to..."

"In my bedroom, where couples DO things like that." I stood up and walked inside. I stormed up the stairs, and reached our suite. I slammed the door shut and sat down on the bed. This was the one thing I hated. It all had to be Nick's way.

There was a tap at the door, and Jack stuck his head in.

"I thought you might need an ear."

"Thank you, I do."

He sat on the bed beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing.. its.." I sighed, "its Nick."

I told him about Nick listening at the door when we were having sex, about his admittance of jealousy.

"Why did he allow us to marry, me to become your wife, and Zeus's lover, if.. "

"I knew something like this would happen." Jack sighed.

"What do I do?"

"What you have been doing." Jack kissed me, "I will speak to Nick."

I stood at the window and watched Jack walking across the yard to speak to his brother. He was so good looking. My heart leapt watching him lean against the tree, hands folded over his front. Nick tossed his hands into the air and shook his head. I wondered what he was saying. There was a tap at the door and I turned to see Timothy standing there.

"Are you allright?"

He rubbed his eyes and coughed, "I am sleepy."

"Well, come on up here on the bed with me." I laid down on my right side and he started nursing. After about thirty minutes, I switched him to the left side and he soon fell asleep. I heard someone at the door and looked up to see Nick standing there.

"Is he asleep?"

I nodded and Nick scooped him up and took him into the room he shared with the older pups.

"Jack has spoken with me." Nick sat down on the bed, "Jasmine, I didn't think..."

"What Nick.. that you would regret your decision to share me?" I shook my head, "You may be a werewolf, and a tribal master, but you are a typical damn man."

"What does that mean?"

"Jealous, possessive." I stood up and walked to the window, "My ex boyfriend was like that, which is exactly why he is an EX."

Nick walked up behind me and slid his arms around my waist, "I cannot help it." He kissed my neck, "perhaps I acted in haste."

"Yeah, I would say you did." I turned around, "Nick, if you don't want me with them.. "

"No, Jasmine, that is not it.. its..." He sighed, "I see the way you look at Zeus, and Jack, its like.. "

"Like I could eat them alive." I ran my fingers through his hair, "I feel the same way about you Nick."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"Nick, I get just as excited and aroused thinking about having sex with you, as I do thinking about being with them."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." I kissed him, "so you have nothing to be jealous of."

"Am I as good a lover as Jack?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

He nodded

"No, you are not, but you do things to me that Jack doesn't, and neither does Zeus."

He sighed and hugged me, "Thank you, for your honesty."

Zeus came into the room and joined me on the bed. We kissed, as I stroked his thick pole. He guided my head to his cock and brushed my hair back.

"That feels so good Jasmine." he growled. "No body sucks as good as you do." he laid his head back and closed his eyes. I nursed on the crown for a while, then sucked up the sides. I flicked at the head with my tongue, putting my tongue in and out of his meatus. He dug his fingers into the bed and purred.

"How does that feel?" I asked before taking his large cock into my mouth.

"Oh.. my.. it feels so good." he started to thrust his hips up toward my mouth, "I am going to cum.. oh Jasmine." he howled and started to feed me his warm delicious cum. I lapped it up, drinking every drop.

"Don't stop.. don't..." he pushed my head down. "Please suck me some more."

I kept sucking him, making him cum again.

I laid back on the bed and he straddled me, pressing my breasts together. He gently ran his thumbs over my nipples, driving me wild.

"You like that?"

I nodded.

"I will rub your nipples until they harden." he gently pulled at them with his thumb and finger, "Then they will soften and I will rub them until they are hard again."

Zeus kept this action up until I was about to burst. He put his cock between them and started to rock his hips.

"Sit up on your elbows Jasmine, take my cock."

I sucked him again, while he played with my nipples. I could feel myself getting wet. Nick was sitting in the corner squirming.

"I want to fuck you now." Zeus crawled off me, "But I want to eat your pussy first.. is that ok?"

I nodded, in a fog.. and watched him as he inserted two fingers into me, slowly fucking me with his fingers. He licked my juices off his fingers several times before bending his head, and licking my clit.

"OH Zeus." I tossed my head back and forth against the pillows, bucking my hips. He was good, damn good. None of the others had ever made me cum this fast.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

Zeus jacked himself off for a few minutes before rubbing some of the lubricant from his cock onto my nipples. He eased his enormous cock into me and fucked me slow, all the time rolling my nipples between his fingers.

"Zeus.. it.. oh you feel so good."

"So do you." he panted, "I love the feel of your pussy around my cock." he started to thrust faster, and then grunted before tossing his head back and howling. I felt his warm cum spurting into me with every thrust.

"Are you going to cum Jasmine?" Zeus grinned as he kept fucking me, "cum, milk my cock with your pussy."

He started to pull my nipples and that took me over the edge.

Nick was sitting in the corner, the whole time, watching. I had seen him re adjust himself in the chair, and I could see the pre cum glistening on the head of his cock.

"Come here Nick."

He walked over to the bed and I pulled his cock into my mouth while Zeus fucked me. Nick's body jerked and he started to feed me his warm cum.

"Can we do this, every night?" Zeus rubbed my leg.

"Do you want to?" I asked him, as Nick played with my nipples.

"Yes.. I would like that very much."

"Maybe, Jack can join us one night."

"I think Jack would like that." Nick smiled at me.

"I want you to fuck me now." I looked up at Nick and he switched places with Zeus. I sucked Zeus while Nick fucked me slow.

Could I do this every night? Hell yes I could.


	10. Chapter 10

I noticed the light in the woodshop was on, so after I looked in on Timothy and the others, I decided to walk down there. Nick and Zeus were sitting in the living room discussing the next breeding.

I walked down the two lane path, knowing if Nick knew I was walking at night alone, he would scold me. I eased the door open, and saw Jack, hammer in hand. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Nick know you walked down here alone?" He laid the hammer down and leaned against the work table.

"No."

"He will be upset."

I shrugged.

"He and Zeus are discussing the next breeding."

"Ahhh." Jack nodded. He sat down in a chair that sat by the small window in the woodshop. His penis was erect, as always, sticking straight up. He leaned back slightly in the chair, and it laid back against him, touching his navel. I felt my body tingle. I wanted him, badly.

"Nick spoke to me earlier, about Timothy."

"What about him?"

"He fears he is becoming too attached to you."

"And..."

"I agree Jasmine." Jack smiled, "when the time comes for him to be tamed, it will be much harder on both of you."

"So.. what am I suppose to do when he comes to my room at night wanting to nurse, tell him no?"

"I told Nick that." He sighed, "I suppose as long as he's still a pup, there is nothing wrong with it."

"Its kind of nice, I mean, to have a little one think of you..."

"As a mother?"

I nodded. The mortal side of me wanted a baby, a REAL baby, not a litter of werewolf pups.

"You desire to have a child?"

"Yes Jack, I do, I mean, I am a woman after all."

"Come here Jasmine."

I walked over to him, and he pulled me down onto his lap. "You don't enjoy the birth process..."

"No.. I do.. I love it.. its just.. a human baby is.. well.. its just different."

"I understand." He brushed my hair back, "but a human baby can only be at your breast for so long." He looked at me, those blue eyes piercing me. "we can breast feed from you." he growled, "for a lifetime."

"You like breastfeeding from me Jack?"

He shook his head, gently running his hand up and down the side of my breast, up toward my nipple, finally rubbing my nipple with his finger, "No." He looked at me and smiled, "I LOVE breastfeeding from you." he lifted my large, heavy, milk filled breast up and started to suck. "you need stimulation."

I stood up and he put some lubricant on his finger and started to rub my clit while he nursed. Milk started to pour from me.

"There, now that is much better."

"Jack." I tossed my head back, "god that feels good." He rolled his rough tongue around my nipple in a slow circle.

"I want to fuck you Jasmine."

"I want you to."

He stood up and took my hand, walking me to a back room. There was a huge bed in there and two chairs sitting in the corner.

Jack closed the door and lit a candle. He sat down on the bed and pulled me to him.

"Tarek would bring women here." He kissed my belly, "he had two friends, other tribal heads, that he would bring down here. Tarek would have sex with their queens and make them watch. Jack started to suck my breast again, "if they wasted their seed, he would tie them up and beat them."

"That is so cruel."

"Yes, it is." Jack pressed my breasts together, "sex is suppose to be about pleasure, not torture."

I agreed, and oh boy was Jack good at pleasure.

"Are you hungry my love?" He caressed my cheek and kissed me.

"Starving."

I could hear someone talking, and Jack lifted me off his lap.

"I know she wouldn't come down here alone."

Nick opened the door and scowled, "Jasmine, I don't like for you to be out at night alone."

I looked at Jack and sighed, "I know Nick." I brushed past him.

"You need to stop being so possessive of her." Jack walked to the door behind me, "Do you remember, Tarek and Silver, it all started just like this."

Nick and I were preparing for bed. I was still pretty pissed with him because he had interrupted Jack and me.

"Jasmine.. I.."

"Nick, don't ok." I laid down on the bed. "I am ready to go to sleep."

"I am sorry, if you feel I am.. "

"Smothering me."

"I care for you."

"I know you do Nick, but.. sometimes.. "

"What?"

"I just need.. "

"What do you need Jasmine."

"SEX Nick.. just plain sex.. to be made love to.. not bred like I am a dog."

"Jasmine, its not like you to be so short with me."

"I am sorry." I sniffed, "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"I do."

Nick gave me a worried look.

"Well?"

Nick sighed and joined me on the bed.

"I knew this would eventually happen. You.. you desire to have a child, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Jasmine, I... I know of no mortal who..."

"Good night Nick."

I laid in the bed as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I should have left.

The next morning, I could hear Nick talking to someone. I looked out the bedroom window, and he was standing on the porch talking to Jack. I hate eavesdroppers, but I couldn't help but hear them. I mean, they were talking about me after all.

"I don't know what to do Jack, she seems so unhappy."

"Maybe this life is not for her any longer."

Nick sighed, "I love her Jack, her leaving would be torture for me."

My heart ached hearing him say that. I loved him too. This life just, well, I just didn't know anymore.

"Perhaps I should go and speak with her."

I heard a growl and looked up to see Timothy standing at my door.

"Jasmine," he panted, "something is.. wrong," he stared at me and started to salivate, his eyes turning red. "I.. I want you, but..."

"Its ok Timothy." I started to walk toward him.

"NO." He held his hand up.

"Timothy, come on, take my hand."

"What is wrong with me." he licked his lips, eyeing my breasts, "I have never, desired you this way."

"Its ok, you are just growing up."

I took his hand and led him downstairs to the suite. Sex was sounding really good right about now. I knew I had borne this kid, but I intended to enjoy every second. I was suppose to have self restraint, and not orgasm, but if I did, I did. It felt like months since Nick and I had been together, and Zeus had been out searching for a queen. I closed the door and told Timothy to lie down.

"Its ok." I started to gently stroke him to get him hard, "how does that feel?"

"Good." he laid his head back and I mounted him, easing him into me. I started to move my hips and Timothy started to toss his head back and forth. In seconds, I felt the extreme cold, and then warmth.

"Do we have to stop?" he looked up at me

"Do you want to?"

He shook his head no.

"Tell me what to do, you know, what you like."

I put his hands on my breasts and told him to play with my nipples while I rode him. Before long, I started to get that familiar feeling. I tossed my head back and moaned.

There was a tap at the door that I totally ignored. Fucking Timothy felt so damn good. I was having another orgasm, and I could feel Timothy's cock start to throb.

"OH GOD." I pressed my palms onto his chest and started to ride him faster.

"Jasmine." He grabbed my hips and started to thrust harder.

Nick stood at the window scowling. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You know taming is not..."

I knew what I had to do. When the sun set, I grabbed my car keys, not even sure if it would crank or not, and headed towards town.


End file.
